projectmetropolisfandomcom-20200215-history
Sierra Prefecture
} |- | align="center" colspan="2"|File:SierraFlag.svg}}}| }px |- | align="center" colspan="2"|Flag |- | colspan="2" |- | align="center" colspan="2"|File:SierraBorders.png}}}| }px |- | colspan="2" |- | colspan="2" align="center"|'Nicknames': Prairie Prefecture |- | colspan="2" |- ! style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|Capital (and largest city) | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|Los Prados |- ! style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|Official languages | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|English |- ! style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|Ethnic groups | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|58.5% European 34.4% Asian 2.6% Native Marianan 2.5% Hispanic 2.1% Other |- ! style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|Religion | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|52.2% No Religion 29.3% Christianity 9.9% Buddhism 6.2% Shinto 2.3% Other |- ! style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|Demonym | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|Sierran |- ! style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|Government | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"| |- | style="padding-left:0.5em; vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|- Governor | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|Colin Bartha (SDP) |- | style="padding-left:0.5em; vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|- Lieutenant-Governor | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|Martin Bookman (SDP) |- | style="padding-left:0.5em; vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|- Premier | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|Cathy Rathburn (SDP) |- | style="padding-left:0.5em; vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|- Speaker | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|Chris De Bois (Ind.) |- ! style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|Legislature | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|Prefectural Assembly |- ! style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|Federal representation | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"| |- | style="padding-left:0.5em; vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|- Parliamentary seats | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"| }}} / }}} }| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} |- | style="padding-left:0.5em; vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|- Parliamentary delegation | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"| *1 National |- ! style="vertical-align:top" colspan="2" align="left"|Formation |- | style="padding-left:0.5em; vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|- Claimed by British Empire | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|27 March 1625 |- | style="padding-left:0.5em; vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|- Leased to Spanish Empire | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|6 August 1712 |- | style="padding-left:0.5em; vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|- Returned to Enderron | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|21 June 1797 |- | style="padding-left:0.5em; vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|- Became county | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|28 November 1851 |- | style="padding-left:0.5em; vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|- Became prefecture | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|16 September 1946 |- ! style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|Area | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|17,607 km² (2nd) |- ! style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|Population (2018) | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"| |- | style="padding-left:0.5em; vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|- Total | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|259,354 (17th) |- | style="padding-left:0.5em; vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|- Density | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|14.7/km² (18th) |- ! style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|GSP (2017–18) | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"| |- | style="padding-left:0.5em; vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|- Total | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|$3.204 billion (17th) |- | style="padding-left:0.5em; vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|- Per capita | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|$12,354 (17th) |- ! style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|Time zone(s) | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|EST (UTC+9) EDT (UTC+10) |- ! style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|Highest point | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|TBA |- ! style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|Abbreviation | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|SA |} Sierra Prefecture (/sɪˈɛrə/; Spanish for "mountain range", abbreviated as SA) is a landlocked prefecture in northeastern Enderron. It is bordered by Greenberg Prefecture to the north, Longshan Prefecture and Kaigan Prefecture to the west, Miranda Prefecture to the south and the Batavian Republic to the east. Its capital and largest city is Los Prados. Sierra is known for its rural culture and geography consisting of prairies in the west and mountains in the west. As such, its economy is highly dependent on agriculture and ore mining. About half of Sierrans live in the capital Los Prados, the only major urban area in the prefecture. Sierra is the second-least populous prefecture, with a population of just over a quarter of a million, and is the least densely populated prefecture, with a population density of 14.7/km². It is the only prefecture without any motorway-grade roads. Additionally, Sierra is home to Enderron's largest Spanish-speaking community, with 6.0 percent of Sierrans identifying as Spanish and another 2.5 percent as Hispanic. This largely stems from Sierra's past status as a Spanish-settled territory, leased from the British from 1712 to 1797. History TBA Government Sierra has a semi-presidential political system, with the Governor of Sierra Prefecture (currently Colin Bartha of the Social Democratic Party of Enderron) as the head of state, and the Premier of Sierra Prefecture (currently Cathy Rathburn of the Social Democratic Party of Enderron) as the head of government. Its unicameral parliament consists of the 25-member Sierra Prefectural Assembly, with elections held every four years, using full preferential voting. Federal representation Sierra elects a single Member of Parliament to the Enderronian Parliament. } | Sierra | 2002– |} Political culture Sierra has three major political parties: the centre-left Social Democratic Party of Sierra, the centrist and agrarian Sierra National Party, and the centre-right Liberal Party of Sierra. In addition, there are numerous smaller parties, most notably the localist Sierra Party. Sierran politics is noticeably less partisan and more consensus-based. Minority governments are the norm, and independent MPs in the Sierra Prefectural Assembly are common. Sierrans historically vote according to the platforms of individual candidates rather than the political party they are affiliated with. This "local" nature of Sierran politics is a result of the prefecture's low population. Demographics Sierra's population as of October 2018 is 259,354, making it the second-least populous prefecture in Enderron, after neighbouring Greenberg Prefecture. Sierra is the least densely populated prefecture. Largest cities and towns